Magic Merlin
by IrregularlyImmobile
Summary: On a visit to Twilight Town, Kairi gets pulled into the famous nightclub Mickey's House of Magic by her best friend Namine. Although, Kairi isn't sure what to think when she learns that this particular nightclub is actually highlighted by exotic male dancers. (SoKai. AU, OOC) [Based off of the movie "Magic Mike"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

The young velvet-haired beauty shifted uncomfortably in her wooden seat, the constant spray of strobe lights and consecutive base hits were enough to numb her sight and hearing. She turned her head to the right and made eye contact with her companion as she tucked in a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Just as beautiful, her blonde-haired friend swayed lightly to the deep R&B tune flooded with hints of modern-day hip hop.

"Namine," the red-head started, "are you sure this is supposed to be entertaining?"

At this, her friend Namine shot her a confused look, obviously not being able to hear her over the music. For a moment, Namine studied her friend's face, trying to interpret what she was trying to ask her, but she thought better of it and turned her attention back to the elevated stage in front of them, still void of their main entertainment for the night.

The young girl settled back into her seat at the front of the stage, "the best seats in the house, Kairi!" as Namine had exclaimed when convincing her to tag along to this event. Regardless of her friend's assurance that she would have as much fun as Namine seemed to be having, Kairi felt more anxious as every second past, each moment building the anticipation of the women seated around the crest of the stage.

It was here when Kairi took a second to look around and fully observe her surroundings. Packed from where she was sitting in front of the stage to the doors at the front of the theater, Kairi noticed a sea of women around her age of twenty-one all the way to the ripe age of looking forty-five.

As she took in the spectacle that was so much estrogen in one room, the music dimmed down and Kairi turned her piercing blue eyes back to the front of the stage. She noticed how the curtains at the back of the stage seemed to shuffle once the music faded.

And then, everything went dark. For what seemed like an hour but was only probably three minutes, the women in the theater chattered in hushed, excited whispers; all of them knew what was coming next.

A pale, purple light illuminated center stage and standing in the mirage-like circle it created was a young man about the age of twenty-five, Kairi guessed, wearing nothing but tight fitting black jeans and silver cuffs around his wrists all accented by the bow-tie knotted around his bare neck.

The women went crazy. Kairi looked to her right at Namine and she, like the other women, were whooping, drooling, and just plain staring at the man on stage. When Kairi took a better look, she realized something: he was _ripped_.

And not ripped like how the basketball players in your senior year of high school were—ripped like a Greek statue molded in Aristotle's time.

The silver-haired man just chuckled lightly at the women hollering and allowed himself to crack a smile, showing off his pearly-white teeth. At this, the women in the crowed, including Namine, screamed louder. Kairi couldn't do anything but just stare at this man in wonder, never had she known how chiseled a man's body could be.

The man in the center of the stage cleared his throat, pressed the button on his lapel mic, and started,

"Ladies. Thank you so much for coming out tonight!" His voice was deep and sultry, almost like a male sex-line operator. "Tonight, we have a very special treat for you all."

"Merlin… Merlin… Merlin…"

Kairi heard the chant come slowly from behind her until all the women, Namine included, were screaming the name Merlin. What shocked Kairi, however, was that she didn't even realize she was chanting the name as well until her vocal chords started to hurt.

The man at center-stage made a "shush" motion with his arms, waving them downwards like a conductor orchestrating players to conduct a symphony. Once the women silenced, he started again, "That's right. We have Magic Merlin in the building tonight, and he's raring to come out and show you fine ladies what he's got."

"We want you, Riku!" Yelled one brunette somewhere amongst the women.

Suddenly, a roar of screams erupted the theater once more and Kairi felt herself ease into the environment. She had a vague sense of what Mickey's House of Magic was here at Twilight Town. Kairi had read up on the club before agreeing to accompany Namine and was shocked when she learned it was an exotic club full of male-dancers.

"Strippers Kairi." She remembered Namine saying. "You can call them dancers if it helps your prude-self stay calm, but they're male strippers, and they are _yummy_."

They were indeed _yummy_ , Kairi thought.

"Sorry, precious. But I won't be dancing tonight, come back Friday night and you might get a private show." Riku shot a sharp wink at the girl who's outburst ruined the silence and Kairi was sure the brunette fainted. "But now, we've kept you waiting long enough. Please put your hands together… for Magic Merlin."

As Riku said the last two words, the light illuminating him faded, and Kairi as well as the rest of the women clapped loudly. A bright, fluorescent blue light engulfed the still empty stage and the first bass note of the song dropped loudly and abruptly.

After a measure of eight different bass notes, the curtains slowly opened to reveal a thin, spiky-haired brunette standing in the center of up-stage.

Screams burst through Kairi's ears.

He was wearing a white zip-up hoodie, grey sweatpants, and white sneakers, all of which she assumed were going to come off soon enough. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite make out his facial features as the light didn't reach all the way up-stage. Then again, she as coming here because she had recent bad luck in relationships, and Namine had thought this would be a good way for the pair to unwind and unleash their inner womanly urges without the fear of being judged.

The song continued, still wordless, as the dancer with gravity-defying brown spikes slowly stepped forward, his torso almost swaying in perfect sync with the bass notes. As he stepped, he swiftly unzipped his jacket, revealing a loose-hanging white tank top underneath.

 _Such a tease_ , thought Kairi.

What amazed the red-head, though, was how "Magic Merlin" fluidly danced and took his jacket off simultaneously while gyrating his torso and hips to the music. Women screamed and even Kairi noticed a small smile creeping on her face. Dropping his jacket to the ground, Kairi could now see the man up close and took a quick second to admire his features so as not to miss out on his sensual dancing.

He wasn't as beefy as the previous man, Riku, but he had his own sense of athleticism to him. Whereas Riku's body looked like the young version of Rocky Balboa, Magic Merlin looked like he stole Bruce Lee's insanely cut body type. Thin, but with muscles and such definition that Kairi was sure the lines of his biceps would be sufficient to cut her hair.

When the last three consecutive bass notes hit, the dancer hit three pelvic thrusts center down-stage in sync with the beat and every woman in the room drooled and ogled his body. It was then when Kairi heard the lyrics begin to play.

 _I'm just a bachelor. Lookin' for a partner._

As these words sang out, the dancer snaked his body around the edge of the stage, making eye contact with various women and flexing his muscles with every motion.

 _Someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off._

Merlin positioned his body in a profile to the audience, leaned his upper body back, and when he went as far as he could backwards without falling, his hips shot up and the dancer repeated this process until he was crouching down on the floor. Instantly, he torpedo-ed upwards and performed two three-sixty spins in succession before immediately power-sliding across the floor on his knees, flexing his biceps as he did so.

 _Gotta be compatible, take me to my limits_.

Kairi just watched in amazement and lust as she slowly found herself becoming more like the ravenous women around her, giving in to her primal urges she began screaming, cheering, and howling at the dancer, wanting him to do more.

Magic Merlin, as he was called, straightened his body up and with his knees still on the stage, he rubbed his hands down his pectorals, through his abs, and back onto the floor, now on all fours. As the three bass notes once again played, the dancer did three pumps downwards onto the stage, causing all the women to shriek in excitement.

 _Girl when I break you off. I promise that you won't want to get off_

The brunette dancer quickly shot his feet under him, leaned back and did an amazing back hand-plant back into standing position, grabbing the bottom of his tank top at the same time. Once he stood, he immediately took the shirt off from bottom-up, exposing his abs to all the women in the building. Another frenzy of estrogen-filled howls flooded the room.

Magic Merlin performed three more pumps before corkscrewing his body and fluidly wormed down onto the floor, his hips humping the stage ground the whole time. It was here where the women absolutely lost their minds.

 _Jump on it, let's do it._

 _Ride it, my Pony_.

Kairi felt blood rush to her face as she innately felt herself become slowly turned on by the young dancer as he moved.

"The things I would do to him!" Shouted Kairi to Namine, straining her voice to be heard over the music.

"You and me both sister!"

Magic Merlin continued to grind and snake his body around at the pleasure of the women and eventually, he came to the edge of the stage, his body lightly sweating and a model of physical stature. Quickly, he turned around, and did a backflip off stage, landing effortlessly on the floor in front of Kairi and Namine.

As he got closer, Kairi smelt the faint essence of Armani cologne on his skin. Kairi also realized, that his body was even more amazing up close. It was all she could do to not just pounce on him then and there.

Merlin again snaked around the floor for a little, before making eye contact with Kairi.

His staunch, cobalt eyes burned through her and she faintly felt her womanhood grow hotter as he was in such close proximity. He shot her a smirk before he slid over to her on his knees, his face now inches away from her thighs.

Kairi gasped lightly and noticed how innocent his face was. If she had seen him in the grocery store, she would probably assume he was lost, not that he could be exciting hundreds of women in the way he was.

His hands slowly slid from her shins to her knees and then eventually to her thighs, where his grip tightened and Kairi let out a small purr as the women around her screamed in comradery. Merlin slowly snaked his face in between Kairi's thighs before he moved his hands and lifted her legs so her calves rested on his shoulders.

Kairi was at a loss for words and was extremely aware of how close his mouth was to her womanhood.

He then placed her hands around his neck, and in one swift move, Magic Merlin lifted Kairi up effortlessly and slowly walked back to the stage. He set Kairi down gently on the edge of the stage and then, with his face still in between her thighs, Merlin lifted his legs up slowly until he was now on top of Kairi missionary style.

Kairi was now dimly aware of how loud the screams were and even less aware of her friend's act of standing up and throwing dollar bills on Magic Merlin as he proceeded to grind against Kairi over and over again.

Had they not had her leggings and his sweatpants in between them, Kairi was sure that she would be in utter carnal bliss right now.

The dancer then moved his head from in between her thighs and placed it on top of her shoulder, his lips touching her ear. As he again humped Kairi three times in sync with the beat, Kairi let out a soft moan before hearing:

"My name is Sora, by the way."

Kairi, taken aback by his soft, almost cautious voice, fumbled for words.

"W-what..?" She moaned out.

"Sora. That's my name, not Magic Merlin."

Sora. Even his name sent chills down her spine.

"N-nice to meet you, Sora.." She choked out. "I'm.. K-Kairi!" she yelped as Magi- uh Sora—thrusted harder than before, sending heat throughout her whole body.

"Heh. Nice to meet you." Whispered Sora. "We'll talk later, for now, let's put on a show."

And with that, Kairi's head fell back in bliss as Sora continued to thrust against her over and over. It was only when her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head that she had the thought,

"Yeah. Maybe I need to come here more often."

* * *

 **Well, that was fun to write. This is based off of Magic Mike, if you didn't guess it already. I had a lot of fun writing this piece and I'm willing to always take requests for one-shots. Until next time, please Read & Review! -Aj**


End file.
